Jane & Maura: the Wonder Years
by beautifulsins143
Summary: A Rizzoli & Isles/Rizzles romance-fic in three parts. In Volume I of our story we meet Jane and Maura at 15 years old entering their freshman year of high school. Each volume of our story will have 4 lengthy chapters, each encompassing an academic school year. There is absolutely no plot other than Rizzles, so if that is a requirement in your story, look elsewhere.
1. Year One

_**Jane & Maura: **the Wonder Years_

A/N: This series came out of nowhere.

If you'll let your imagination run away with me, I'm going tweak our LLBFFs' history a tad and take you to a slightly alternate universe where Jane & Maura meet at fifteen while in their freshman year of high school. In this first installment we will follow the girls through high school and the beginning of their relationship(s). Each chapter will be an academic school year; which means volume one will have four chapters. There is absolutely no plot other than Rizzles, so if that is a requirement, look elsewhere. This story is all relationship: friendship, love, angst, comfort, support.

Rating will remain Teen during early chapters. They are only fifteen and are not whores! So slow your Rizzles roll… we'll get there.

If there is interest and y'all are enjoying the story, volume two will follow the girls through the following four years of college and the police academy.

**Please leave me a review, I'd love to know what y'all think.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make a profit off these characters or the silly stories I tell with them. They are owned by other super important people who aren't me.

* * *

**Year One**

Black converse padded down Federal Ave through the October leaves that had fallen littering the side walk with their crunch. It was six seventeen AM and black Adidas track pants began to flap in the crisp morning air as legs began to pick up pace. _She was late; perpetually it seems._

"Rizzoli, you're late."

Jane came to a stop in front of a woman. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned her head back trying to catch her breath, "Ya sorry, that was my bad. Won't happen again." Jane looked back up at the woman regretfully as she continued to steady her breath from running.

Sharply the woman replied, "See that it doesn't Rizzoli. You're on _our_ time." The woman let the door she had been holding open close as she turned around and disappeared into the building.

Jane quickly entered the building and found her way to where she spent her six to seven o'clock hour three mornings a week, the Kristone Academy Aquatics Center. A grey bag with _Rizzoli_ embroidered on its side next to the Kristone Academy crest was lifted over Jane's head and flung into the locker space in front of her. She quickly unzipped her jacket and began to disrobe. In just her swimsuit Jane grabbed her cap and swim goggles and joined her freshman high school swim team practice already in progress.

* * *

Maura loved the strong scent of her coconut shampoo first thing in the morning. The exotic scent helped gently coax her senses back to the waking world. She stood in the shower eyes open just staring forward as the stream of water engulfed her from above. The sensation soothed her; she wasn't sure why. But on this particular Tuesday morning she needed it.

A knock at the bathroom door broke the silence, "Maura?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Something came up, and I have to take an earlier flight to Rome. Victoria will tend to your needs in my absence. "

"When are you leaving?" Maura asked as the water continued to run over her.

"There is a car outside ready to take me to the airport now," her mother answered through a still closed bathroom door.

Even though Maura's heart sank at the news she didn't let her mother hear it in her voice, "Alright Mother. Thank you. Have a nice trip."

"Have a good first day at your new school darling."

A moment later nothing but the sound of the steady stream of Maura's showered remained. _Another first day._ _At another new school. _She had been promised by her parents that she could remain in Boston for all four of her high school years. But she hated first days nonetheless.

She leaned forward toward the shower wall to turn off the shower. Maura squeezed the remaining traces of water from her hair and wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out of the shower.

"Alright Maura," she began to herself quietly. "You can do this…"

* * *

**October**

It was second period and Jane was finding it hard to keep her eyelids ajar. This time when her lids fell shut it wasn't by conscious thought that they were reopened.

A male voice boomed to the back of the room where Jane often resided, "Class let's welcome our new student Maura Isles."

The petite girl standing next to him released a small shy smile at the introduction. "Hello," she stated kindly to the class.

The teacher motioned for her to find a seat and quickly went back to his lesson. Maura took a seat in the row next to Jane's a few seats in front of hers. She placed her bag down on the floor and swiftly took out a notebook and pencil and began to listen and take notes on the lesson.

Jane was a curious girl by nature and so the few times her glance had wandered to observe the new girl in class she didn't really think anything of it. Each time she noticed how focused and engaged the girl seemed to be in the lesson, furiously scribbling notes on page after page of her notebook. She barely ever took her eyes off the board and paid no mind to the students around her. When the bell dismissed class Maura exited out the front door as Jane turned to walk out the rear in the direction of her locker.

After struggling with her combination Jane pulled her locker door open, dropped her Algebra book into the locker, and mumbled to herself, "Who decided it was a good idea to use letters in math?"

"The 'father of algebra' is often thought to be Al-Khwārizmī, a scholar of Arabic descent," a girl's voice stated matter-of-factly.

Jane pulled the door to her locker closed so she could see who was speaking to her. It was the new girl Maura, and she was opening the locker next to Jane's.

"Sorry, I know a lot of random things," Maura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm Maura." She extended her hand to Jane.

Jane took it in a limp shake, "Ya I know, we're in second period together. I'm Jane." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jane."

"You too."

Jane gave Maura a quick scan from her head on down. While every girl was in uniform you were given different style choices, ways to mix and match your uniform. Maura was wearing the grey v-neck sweater with the Kristone crest on the left breast, a light blue button up dress shirt underneath it, the standard issued navy blue, grey, and white plaid skirt, and saddle shoes. Two pieces of her blonde hair that normally framed her face on either side were pulled back and secured with a clip. The rest of her waves hung freely down over her shoulders. _She looked pleasant enough,_ Jane thought to herself once the top to bottom scan of Maura was complete.

"You just move here?" Jane asked as she rummaged through her locker for her next set of textbooks.

"Just moved back actually. I was attending school overseas for the past few years." Maura looked in Jane's direction when she spoke.

"Overseas… your family military?" Jane asked as she slipped the books from her locker into her messenger bag draped over her shoulder. She closed her locker and then turned to face Maura completely.

"No, my mother is an artist, and she traveled a lot for work when I was young so I attended several boarding schools in Europe."

Jane let her eyes widen, "Wow, cool. You glad to be back in America?"

Maura had finished readying her supplies for third period and gently closed her locker, "I am. I'm hoping that I'm able to spend a little more time with my parents though. Being away at school didn't allow me to see them much except for summers."

"You're probably the only teen who is complaining about _not_ seeing their parents much," Jane chuckled.

Maura smiled gently in response as she glanced down at the paper schedule in her hand. "Would you be able to point me in the direction of the science building?"

"Sure, I'm actually headed right by it. What do you have next?" Jane asked as she turned in the opposite direction and began to lead herself and Maura down the hall.

"AP Chemistry with Dr. Hall," Maura replied looking at the ever changing maze of campus corridors.

"AP Chem, huh? Someone's a smarty pants," Jane said back impressed.

"I have always been more academically minded. I enjoy learning. There is so much information out there in the world and available to us. Knowledge is important for a young person to acquire. It's the foundation for our future."

Jane glanced at Maura, her eyes narrowed, "You sound like my mother."

"Do you not value your education Jane?" she asked curiously. "I would think if you were attending Kristone Academy you'd have quite lofty future aspirations."

"Ha, ha, nah. I'm here on a sports scholarship. I'm from the other side of the tracks. I'm not like these kids… or you, I mean the way you talk," Jane just let her words hang.

Maura didn't have a chance to follow up with any more questions as Jane stopped them in front of the science wing, "Here we are Ms. Smartypants."

Maura let an honest smile sneak across her face at Jane. "Thank you. Will you have enough time to get to your class before the bell rings?" she said, appreciative of Jane's willingness to show her to her next class but not wanting to make Jane late herself.

As the question left Maura's lips the ringing of the bell right outside the classroom they were currently standing in front of caused Jane to tilt her head away and squint at the loudness right above her ear, "I'm going to say, no...," she laughed at the other girl. "I better get going. See you later Maura."

"Thank you again Jane."

"Anytime."

Maura turned and entered her classroom as Jane turned to sprint down the pathway to the English building across the courtyard.

* * *

**November**

"Ma!" Jane shouted as she opened the front door to the Rizzoli home and dropped her backpack on the floor. "Ma…"

"Kitchen Janie," her mother's voice led her.

Jane pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen revealing her mother in an apron preparing dinner, "Hey Ma." Jane went directly to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink.

"Aren't you forgetting something young lady?" Her mother turned to face her and taped her cheek with her finger.

Jane walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry Ma. When's dinner?"

"Few more minutes; go get washed up. How was field hockey practice?"

"Fine."

"And swim practice this morning?"

"Fine."

"You're a fountain of information Jane." Her mother gently rolled her eyes.

"Ma, could I maybe have a friend over on Thursday for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Her mother turned to face her, mixing bowl at her chest, stirring away. "Friend? Who is this friend?"

"Someone from school. Her name is Maura. Our lockers are next to each other, and we have a class together." Jane leaned back against the wall.

"I've never heard you mention her before." Her mother wiped her hands clean on a dish towel as she spoke to her daughter.

"Nothing to mention really. We hang out at school, eat lunch together. She's funny in a weird kinda way."

"I'm glad Janie; you need a girlfriend. Maybe her _teenage girl ways_ will rub off on you a little. I'd like to visit the mall more and the ER less in your teens, okay young lady?" Her mother tossed the towel in Jane's direction hitting her in the face.

"Got it. So, can Maura come?"

"Won't her parents want her at their Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Her parents are out of town. She's an only child." Jane shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, I felt bad her being alone. She's really nice."

Her mother was touched by Jane's concern for her new friend and agreed to set another place for Thanksgiving dinner this year.

In a display of affection that some would probably classify happened _rarely,_ Jane stepped into her mother and gave her a hug, "Thanks Mom."

* * *

**January**

"What are those?" Jane scrunched her nose in disapproval at the pair of skates Maura was holding in her hands as she approached a seated Jane.

"They are my skates Jane." Maura stopped and looked down at the pair of white figure skates that she was holding.

"Nooo, _these_ are skates." Jane lifted her left leg in the air as she pulled the laces tighter on her hockey skates. "Do you see any puffy white pom-pom balls on mine?"

"No," Maura answered simply after quickly giving the skates a once over.

"And _what_ are you wearing Maura?"

Maura glanced down at herself and then back up at Jane, "What, you don't like? I thought it was cute." Maura smiled and rotated her hips slightly so that the skirt of her skating ensemble swung freely with the movement.

"You know we're just public skating right, not performing at the Olympics?" Jane finished with her left skate and began on the right.

Maura sat down next to Jane on the bench and started lacing up her skates. "This is similar to what I wore everyday on the ice during Year Five in Geneva. It's quite the acceptable ensemble for this venue."

"Right…" Jane laughed to herself and continued lacing up her skates. When Jane finished tying her skates a few seconds later she stood up in front of Maura, "You know, you fascinate me. I'm still trying to figure you out." She looked quizzically at Maura and smiled. "You're an interesting friend to have." Maura had finished tying her laces and looked up as Jane added, "And you're so girlie. Never thought I'd have a friend like that." Jane shrugged half-jokingly.

"Wait. _We're_ friends?" Maura asked honestly curious if this is how social interaction and relationships were supposed to work. "I've never had a friend my own age before. Oh Mother will be so pleased!" Maura lit up at the prospect of her mother's approval toward her new found friendship with Jane. Her mother had always wanted Maura to be a little more social with children her own age and not focus so wholeheartedly on academics solely. Socialization was important too, especially amongst your peers.

Jane laughed genuinely at Maura's joyfulness. "You really have never had a friend your age before?" Jane herself couldn't believe it. I mean fifteen years is a long time not to have a friend your own age to play with.

"I'm acquainted more with several of my parents' friends. Some teachers, my tutor, my Au pair."

Jane felt a little sad at hearing Maura's words yet Maura herself seemed to not really care. Maura was so sweet and gentle. She was kind and polite, sure a little unique in her own way, but that is what made her interesting.

"Well Maura," Jane extended her hand out to help Maura up of the bench. She chuckled again slightly at Maura in her sparkly skirt and pom-pom skates. "I don't make friends very easily either, especially girlfriends. But you're alright. You make me laugh." Jane stepped toward Maura and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "So friend, believe me when I say, I need you to take the pom-pom's off."

Maura looked down at her skates and back up at Jane. Something in Jane's eyes were trusting.

Jane winked at her, "Trust me." Maura nodded and smiled in agreement. "There is only so much frilliness I can skate next too," she laughed as Maura removed the accessories from her skates.

"I'll have you know Jane no matter how I may look, it will in no way hinder my ability to skate circles around you out there," Maura said confidently as she rose to her feet and walked calmly toward the entrance to the rink. She turned and looked at Jane over her shoulder, "You coming?"

Jane had only known Maura for a little more than three months, but there was something about this girl. Jane found it curious to see what she'd say or do next. She was Jane's age but had lived such a different life. "Oh it's on Isles!" Jane went into competition mode. "Friends-no-more!"

Jane meant it jokingly, but that is not how Maura appeared to have taken it when her face dropped in concern, "Oh no! What did I do? I didn't mean it Jane. I mean, I did. I actually can't lie, but I meant it playfully too." Maura's words came out in a rush of near panic.

Jane closed the distance between them quickly. _Oh my God you are so literal._ "Maura I was totally messing with you. C'mere, I'm sorry." Jane wrapped Maura in a hug. _Wait,_ _I hate hugs. Hmm._

Maura stiffened under Jane's embrace, "Maura?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me people have hugged you before."

Maura was silent.

Jane loosened her grip slightly and leaned back enough to make eye contact with Maura. "I mean, _really_?"

Maura lowered her eyes momentarily before rejoining Jane's gaze, "My parents aren't overly affectionate."

Jane sighed, "Okay… Now that I know what exactly I'm dealing with here, come on unclench the arms…" Jane dropped her embrace and grabbed Maura's arms shaking them playfully. "Loosen up Isles, cause friends hug."

Maura was hesitant; she really had never been a touchy feely child, but was willing to accept Jane's friendship.

"You ready?"

"Ye- Yes…"

"I'm coming back in; just give into it. Let it happen…" Jane wrapped her arms around Maura again, and this time felt Maura's hands pat both sides of Jane's upper arms. Jane stepped back, "Not bad for your first go'round."

"Really?" Maura was still hesitant.

"We'll work on it. Practice makes perfect, right?"

"It's a solid theory, yes," Maura smiled and agreed.

Jane was being patient and understanding with her, something many people just weren't. And yes, Jane was often times a little sarcastic and crass, but even after only three months she knew Jane had a kind heart and seemed to have interest in really wanting to know and befriend her.

Maura smiled at her first official friend her own age and began to again walk toward the rink, "Come on Jane, time to eat my ice."

Jane clapped her hands together in readiness, "Bring it!"

* * *

By the time April and Spring Break rolled around the girls had become pretty inseparable. Jane had found out just how much of a smarty pants Maura was. She was in Advanced Placement –everything. All year long she had more homework than Jane had ever seen. She wanted to be a doctor when she grew up and was focused on her studies. But when Jane called to hang out Maura usually always took a break to do so.

The end of the school year rapidly approached, and the girls said goodbye to their first year of high school. They had come out virtually unscathed. Jane brought home mostly B's on her report card with one or two C's. Naturally she rolled her eyes at Maura's column of A's that ran straight down the piece of paper. They had also left their first year of high school with a new friendship. The girls were completely different with different backgrounds and interests, but something about them clicked. Maura of course was never academically idle, taking summer school courses, and when her school day ended at noon, Jane's house was always her first stop.

* * *

**August**

Maura's mother and father were out of the country, per usual. Although with this being her Sweet Sixteen, Maura's mother had made quite a fuss about the event and promised to be home to celebrate with her daughter. What was it about sixteen? Janecould remember her own mother wanting to go all out and coat their suburban home in pink, glitter, and balloons. Jane hated pink.

Maura's sixteenth birthday arrived, and she had again awoken to an empty house, "She promised, Bass." Maura looked over at her pet tortoise roaming around on her bedroom floor. "You'll always keep me company though, won't you Bass?" Maura swung her legs off the side of her bed and stretched her arms over her head. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand, '8:17AM'.

"She still has plenty of time to make it Bass." She was determined to remain hopeful. To hope that her mother knew how important it was for her to be there this time. Mother had planned the whole day out for them, and Maura was absolutely elated. "I should probably get ready, huh, Bass? When Mother arrives no doubt she'll want to get the festivities started right away."

Maura looked herself over in the mirror, "Ghastly." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

In reality nothing could have been further from the truth. At sixteen years old Maura Isles had a timeless beauty about her, well beyond her years. She wasn't entirely aware of the great beauty in her possession yet and therefore never flaunted it, far to awkward for that anyway. She had a gentle aloofness about her. She didn't have to try at all; she just was. Her blonde locks always looking purposefully tossed around her shoulders. She had an innocent smile that could bring light into a darkened room. And hazel eyes that burned with a curiosity for the world around her but also exuded a warmth and amazement. Her beauty was effortless.

Maura pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and slipped into some black skinny jeans and a sleeveless silk top. "Bass. . . Jimmy's or the Manolo's?" Maura held two pairs of heels out over her ensemble. "…You think?" Maura lowered the pair in her right hand and slipped one on and studied herself.

"I think you're right. And Mother loves Jimmy Choo's." She smiled satisfied at her choice as she slipped the other heel on her left foot and returned the losing pair to her closet. On the way Maura passed by a picture of her and Jane at the pool last month on Fourth of July.

"You know, if Jane were here she would say you and I just had a total girlie moment. I wish I could broaden her sense of style, but she is a stubborn girl." Maura shook her head in gentle frustration. Maura made her bed as she continued to converse with her pet tortoise. "You know, I haven't told her this yet Bass… and don't you tell her before I do. But she is the best friend I've ever had. I have fun with her. She makes me laugh and doesn't make fun of me like others do. I think I'm actually learning a lot about proper socialization and interpersonal dynamics. It's fascinating Bass. I watch Jane with her family and the way they interact with each other. How they are there for each other. Do you know Angela goes to all of Jane's field hockey games? All of them Bass!" Bass for his part seemed less than impressed.

"Oh, Angela is Jane's mother, Mrs. Rizzoli, I may not have ever mentioned. I can only remember Mother ever coming to two of my fencing competitions." Maura sighed, slightly disappointed at the realization. "We're so different, but somehow Jane understands me. Or at least _tries_ too."

On cue with Maura finishing her bed she heard the doorbell ring, "Wonder who that could be; surely Mother wouldn't ring the doorbell." Maura quickly exited her room and stood at the top of the marble staircase, "Coming!"

Maura removed her heels and trotted quickly down the staircase, and when she hit the bottom ran and slid on the freshly waxed floor. A trick she no doubt learned from Jane. She slid into the huge wooden front door and made a slight thump as she hit it. She slipped her heels back on and composed herself before whipping the front door open.

"Jane!" Maura said excitedly.

"Ha, ha, you were sock sliding weren't you?" Jane grinned at Maura.

"Busted," Maura chuckled lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday. Your sweet sixteen… Isn't that a big deal to you girlie types?" Jane pushed past Maura into the house. "I'm here to help do your birthday up right!"

Jane spun around to see Maura closing the door and walking toward her now. She took Maura in from head to toe. _Wow. She looks like magic._

"Wait, what?" Jane said out loud at her private thought.

"I didn't say anything Jane."

Maura was standing in front of her. She didn't know where that thought had even come from. And what she even meant by it. "You look really nice today Maura. You clean up well." Jane winked at her.

"Thank you Jane. Thought I'd be ready for Mother when she arrives. We have quite a day planned."

"Ya, I know. You've been talking about it for the past week." Jane was laying her ground work. "When is she supposed to be here?"

"I don't know. I tried calling but no answer. She was supposed to leave her gallery opening in Milan and come straight home."

Jane knew Maura's mother wasn't going to make it, but she didn't want to dash Maura's hopes just yet.

_r&i r&i r&i_

"_Janie." Angela knocked on Jane's bedroom door, "Jane you still awake?"_

"_Ya, watching SportsCenter." Angela entered her daughter's bedroom and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Jane muted the TV, "What's up Ma?"_

"_Tomorrow is Maura's birthday correct?"_

"_Ya, sweet sixteen. Apparently her mom has the whole day planned. I'm kinda bummed though, I would have liked to seen her on her birthday. But she misses her mom a lot, so I get it. You know, I've only ever met her twice in the almost year I've known Maura." Jane still couldn't believe how often Maura was left alone. Her parents were very rarely home._

"_Honey, Constance isn't going to make it home tonight. She is going to try for tomorrow but she called and asked me to have you go and spend the day with Maura. Distract her. Mrs. Isles says Maura talks about you a lot. She's grateful to you for befriending her daughter."_

"_Well I didn't do it for her, Ma. And I think that's crap!" Jane was upset. "She got Maura all excited about her birthday, and now she is going to bail? That's lame. Maura doesn't deserve that. She's going to be crushed."_

"_So… what are you going to do about it Jane?"_

_Jane exhaled and sat resolute on her bed, "I'm not doing this for her Ma; I'll do it for Maura. She's a good person."_

"_So are you Jane." Angela touched Jane's blanket covered leg. _

"_Thanks Ma. I'll take care of it."_

_Angela patted Jane's leg in finality, "Good, you girls have a fun day tomorrow. Don't do anything I would do." She winked at her daughter._

"_So no cooking, cleaning, or nagging… got it."_

_Angela continued out of Jane's bedroom without turning around, "Har- har-har, very funny. Love you."_

"_Love you too Ma."_

_r&i r&i r&i_

Jane wanted to make Maura's birthday fun for her, "Well hey since you're all dolled up with nowhere to go right now, let me take you to breakfast. We can leave a note in case your mom comes home."

It didn't sound like a terrible idea, and Maura was happy for a chance to hang out with Jane on her birthday after all. "That sounds reasonable to me. I accept your breakfast invitation Jane."

"Excellent! Let's go birthday girl." Jane stepped toward her and hooked her arm through Maura's.

"Ooh, D'Angelos has a lovely egg white omelet. Or I enjoy the crepes at Le Basis." Despite the sadness of her mother not being there when she woke up and still not knowing when or if she'd show up, Maura was comforted by the fact that Jane seemed to _want _to spend time with her on her birthday. "So where are we going?" Maura let her excitement come back.

"Uh iHop… Nothing but the best for my BFF on her birthday." Jane let a smirk glide across her face.


	2. Year Two

**Jane & Maura: **_the Wonder Years_

**Year Two **

**September**

It was the first day of Sophomore year and Jane was in her bedroom getting dressed. She tucked her light blue shirt into her plaid skirt and reached for the navy Kristone Academy Blazer lying on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled it up into a ponytail.

Jane gave herself a final once over in the mirror, tugging on her blazer, "Round two." She shrugged her shoulders and went into her closet to rummage around the floor, "Where are those stupid things?" Jane was tossing random shoes around looking for her saddle shoes.

Angela entered her daughter's room just in time to see a shoe sail across the room, "Lose something sweetheart?"

Jane turned around to see Angela holding the pair of shoes she was desperately searching for. "Yes! Those."

"I wanted to clean them up a bit, new school year and all. You go to an important school now Jane. It doesn't hurt to put forth that little extra effort."

But before Jane could respond with something sarcastic the doorbell rang, "Saved by the bell."

Jane stood up and walked toward her mother and took the shoes, "Thanks Ma." She pecked Angela on the cheek as she went quickly to the front door. "Hey!"

"Good morning Jane." Maura stood on the Rizzoli's front porch smiling. Her golden waves had been secured in a French braid, and she was wearing her navy Kristone Academy pea coat with her obnoxious yellow backpack. "You ready?!" She asked excitedly.

"Wow you are way too excited for the first day of school. There is something wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with me Jane. I enjoy learning."

Angela came into Maura's view, "I wish you could teach Jane to enjoy learning Maura." She smiled at the teenager.

"Good morning Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Ma we're going to be late. You can talk to Maura about making me smart later." Jane had sat down on the stoop to put her shoes on. "Alright, ready. Let's go." Jane stood up and picked up her bag and draped it over her shoulder.

"You girls have a good first day."

The girls walked down the front path and towards the black Mercedes waiting in front of Jane's house.

"Are you sure your driver doesn't mind coming to get me in the mornings?"

"Of course not Jane. It's his job."

"It's the opposite direction of school though."

Maura slid into the backseat, "If you'd rather take the city bus Jane… by all means. I just thought it'd be nice if you didn't have too." There was a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Whoa, hey, I just didn't want you to go out of your way for me."

"I'm perfectly fine going out of my way for you Jane."

* * *

**October**

Maura's workload this semester was borderline insane. At least Jane thought so. But she wanted to make sure to support Jane in her endeavors as well. Jane was quite impressive in her own right. Kristone was well known for its academic accomplishments sure, but also for boasting quite an impressive athletics department. The Kristone Cougars had numerous Regional, State, and National Championships displayed within its trophy cases; both boys and girls, in multiple sports. They had a winning tradition all around. It was a prestigious place. And for the school to seek you out and offer a scholarship to play for them, well, it was rare to say the least. Which again made Jane even more impressive.

Jane played field hockey and swam for the Cougars. Maura could remember on the way to watch her first ever field hockey game, Jane trying to explain the rules and different positions to help her follow along. Little did Jane realize that Maura had already done her research the night before. She even knew Jane's position was called an _Attacker_. And Maura sat in the stands when Jane swam: the backstroke and freestyle. Specialties that with her long lean frame made her glide effortlessly through the water.

But there was definitely something about the way Jane looked in a polo shirt, her field hockey skirt, and socks. Her dark sculpted arms provided excellent contrast against the stark white of her shirt. Her legs were equally as impressive, so long that the skirt didn't cover nearly as much as it did the other girls' and much more of Jane's thighs and legs were left exposed before her socks started below her knee. She was bent over leaning on her stick. Her hair kept out of her face by a braid in her hair that Maura had put there right before they left her house for the game. Jane was breathing hard. She looked up at Maura. Maura smiled and waved at her. Jane didn't know what exactly she was feeling, but she focused up at Maura in the bleachers, an AP Calculus book spread open across her lap. The sunlight was bouncing off her hair, and Jane swore she had a glow about her. _How does she do that?_

Maura stopped waving and gave Jane two thumbs up. "Good job Jane!" She clapped and smiled.

Maura couldn't hear it, but Jane giggled out loud.

"Rizzoli!" Coach yelled. "Feel like finishing the game?"

Maura laughed at Jane's exaggerated head roll as she waved and rejoined her teammates.

r&i r&i r&i

"You did great Jane! But don't think for a moment I didn't see you whack that back of that girl's calf with your stick. You're lucky the referee didn't see you." Maura made a tsk at Jane's unsportsmanlike behavior.

"Hey she came after me first. I'm not just going to sit back and take it. No way. You have to push back sometimes; stand up for yourself," Jane said with a nod. "For instance, what would you do in fencing if someone took a cheap shot at ya?"

Maura's face gave away nothing. "Thrust my foil into their torso."

Jane smirked, "See."

The girls laughed together.

"Sportsmanship is important though Jane." Maura unlocked her car and got in.

Jane threw her gear in the trunk of Maura's car and slid into the passenger's seat, "I know it's important Maura. I shook her hand after the game didn't I."

"And the fact that you beat them by such a large margin, therefore proving your dominance had nothing to do with the sudden display of sportsmanship?"

A smug expression came across Jane's face, "Not at all." Jane couldn't help a wicked smile which made Maura roll her eyes and laugh at her friend.

* * *

**November**

Maura opened her front door and Jane quickly scanned her from head to toe, "No, no, no, did you forget?" Jane dropped her hands from adjusting her ponytail and sighed, "Maura you promised you'd go." Jane walked into her best friend's house, "I think you'll end up having fun."

Maura looked perplexed, "No Jane I didn't forget. You're here to take me to the amusement park. I'm ready."

Maura watched as Jane looked her over again and let out an amused laugh, "Uhh no, you're not..."

Maura stood resolute, "And why not?"

"Well you're in heels, for one," Jane laughed. "The park is huge Maura; involves a lot of walking."

Maura didn't waiver.

"And the rides. Who wear heels on a rollercoaster?"

"I said nothing about going on rollercoasters Jane; they're entirely too unsafe."

"Oh boy…" Jane let her eyes roll.

Jane took a step toward her clasping her hands around Maura's upper arms. "We'll talk about the rollercoasters later," Jane smirked. "But do me a favor and trust me on this. Go put on jeans and those new Converse we bought last week and let your hair down," she winked. "Bring a rubber band though, rollercoasters are hell on the hair."

r&i r&i r&i

"Let me get this straight. You won't go on this rollercoaster until you see its safety record first?"

"Yes. A two minute thrill is not worth me risking my life."

Jane quietly shook her head, "Maura don't you think you're being a tad dramatic. Nothing is going to happen. Look at all the people getting off every two minutes."

Maura was tentative.

Jane pressed on, "I don't have the data you'd probably like to back this up, but I'm pretty sure no one has ever died riding a rollercoaster here."

Jane had no idea if that was true or not, but she wanted Maura to have some fun and let go a bit, take a chance. Maura had such a gentle wonderment about her. Jane knew that a day stuffing themselves with junk food, playing carnival games, and riding rides was probably not a way Maura ever imagined spending her day, but she thought Maura would honestly enjoy it if she opened herself up to it. It'd be good for her.

Maura looked up at the tracks above her head, "Will you hold my hand if I get scared?"

Jane felt a flutter in her heart at Maura's request. _There's that tingly feeling. Happened again with Maura. Hmm. _Jane brought herself back and responded reassuringly to her friend, "Yes Maura of course I will hold your hand."

"One more thing Jane," Maura smiled.

"Yes…"

"Can we start with something smaller? Slower. I am honestly a little tentative." Maura was not use to feeling out of control of her faculties. Her mother had always said it was important to live life though and have experiences. Perhaps that advice in conjunction with the trust she had in Jane was allowing Maura to take risks she otherwise never would.

Jane looped her arm through Maura's, "Your wish is my command." She began to lead them away. "Let us find something _smaller. Slower,_" she winked at Maura.

"Thank you Jane."

"I got your back."

r&i r&i r&i

The girls walked around the amusement park for a bit, in no real hurry. Jane looked around for what she thought would be an appropriate way to ease Maura into a rollercoaster.

"Here, what about the swings?" Jane pointed up at the ride a few yards ahead of them.

"Are you out of your mind Jane!? That looks far too dangerous." Maura shook her head, "Who would find that fun?"

Jane leaned into Maura, "Us." She tugged at Maura who was still attached to her arm. "Come on."

"No. No Jane. No way."

Jane sighed, dropped Maura's arm, and faced her. Calmly Jane started, "Maura come on; this is supposed to be fun. I really think if you give it a chance you'll end up liking it," Jane nodded encouragingly. "And dare I say it, even have fun."

"Why don't we go watch for a bit first; how does that sound? Then you can see how the ride works, and that everyone getting on, is getting off… alive," Jane smiled.

The girls walked the few yards to the ride and stood in front of it for a few minutes, just watching.

"Jane," Maura looked back down from the giant ride in front of her. "I have to admit, they do look like they are having fun."

"Yes, finally!" Jane laughed. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Maura relaxed her stance, "Can I ask you something Jane?"

"Always."

"Back there when you said you _had my back,_" Maura used air quotes for emphasis around her last three words. "What does that mean exactly? Just so I'm clear."

Jane chuckled gently at Maura's inability to judge hyperbole, "It means you're my best friend. It means that I wouldn't make you do something I didn't think you'd enjoy."

Maura warmed at Jane's words. She felt oddly safe and comfortable with Jane.

"You trust me?" Jane placed her hand out, extended palm up toward Maura.

Maura looked up one last time and then back at Jane before placing her hand in Jane's, "Alright… let's do it."

Jane let their clasped hands fall to her side, "Excellent."

They only stood in line for a few minutes before Maura and Jane were walking hand in hand around the swings.

"These two look good. Sturdy. Safe." Jane tugged on the basket seat and smiled at Maura. "This is yours; come on." Jane let Maura's hand go as she raised the metal bar up the chains and held the chair steady for Maura.

"Jump," Jane instructed.

Maura jumped up into the seat and sat back in the swing as Jane lowered the bar down and secured its chain to the swing. "There ya go. All set."

Jane turned to her right and jumped in the swing next to Maura. After Jane secured herself she looked over at a slightly nervous looking Maura, "You ready?"

"No."

Silence.

Jane swung her legs freely around as she sat in the swing waiting. "Ready, now?"

"Okay."

No sooner did the words come out of Maura's mouth did the girls feel movement.

"Remember, have fun," Jane said as the ride began.

Jane kept her eyes forward the first two go 'rounds wanting to enjoy the ride herself and to give Maura a little privacy. Jane didn't hear any screaming however so that was a good sign. She looked over to her right and saw a grin on her friend's face. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She also giggled internally at Maura's posture, "Hey!" Jane yelled over.

Maura turned toward Jane, grin still securely in place. Jane pointed down to her own legs, she waved them wildly around and smiled. Then she crossed them at the ankle like Maura's currently were and shook her head disapprovingly. Then uncrossed them again and waved them around freely and happily like she had been. Jane pointed at Maura to follow. Maura let her legs separate as they continued around. She looked back at Jane. Jane held her arms out to her side and tilted her head back a little letting the wind blow through her hair. Maura followed Jane's cue.

When the ride stopped two minutes later Maura had a huge grin still plastered to her face. "That was really fun Jane!"

Jane laughed as she exited her swing, "What'd I tell ya?"

"You_ do_ have my back."

That's right," Jane smiled, her words sweet. "I'm glad you had fun. I'm proud of you Maura; you really stepped out of your comfort zone. Happy you trusted me enough."

"Aww Jane." Maura nudged herself against Jane's arm, "Tha-that's really sweet."

Jane looked at Maura and her beautifully innocent hazel eyes staring back at her, "Gross are we having one of those girlie moments?"

Maura laughed, "I think we are. If I have to be out of my comfort zone today, I think it is only fair that you have your moments too." She winked at her best friend.

"Fair enough. Where to next?"

Maura said coyly, "Can we go on the swings again?"

Jane's only reply was to smile affectionately.

r&i r&i r&i

Jane was enjoying watching Maura have a good time at the amusement park. Lines were longer now, and morning had quickly ticked away into afternoon. "Jane I'm hungry," Maura stated as she approached Jane who had been waiting outside the bathroom for her.

"And you realized in the bathroom? You are soo weird."

Maura sighed lightheartedly, "No Jane. The timing was purely coincidental."

"Well then let's get you some grub." Jane got up from the planter she'd been sitting on. "Did you wash your hands?" she smiled at Maura.

"How could you even ask me that?"

Jane laughed, "Come on."

r&i r&i r&i

Night had fallen on the amusement park, and everyone was waiting for the fireworks show. It was no Fourth of July extravaganza by any means, but Jane loved fireworks and wanted to wait around anyway. The girls had had a fun filled day exploring the entire park. Maura had tried a rollercoaster or two and even though she gripped Jane's hand so hard she thought she'd break bone, Maura swore she had a good time. The girls had been playful all day long; both in good moods and enjoying spending their Saturday together.

"It's better if you lay down," Maura said as she leaned back on the grass.

"I know. Aren't I the one who told _you_ that," Jane smirked as she leaned back.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a few seconds before the fireworks started, and the sky above them came alive with color. Maura looked over at Jane, the colors in the sky lighting up her face. She was thankful for her, thankful she and Jane had become friends. Maura had never been particularly good with emotion and feelings, but Jane somehow made it safe for her to try. She cared a great deal about Jane. She was so protective of her and always the first one to offer her support or congratulations. Jane was free, easy, and unrestricted. Maura didn't know she needed a person like Jane in her life until she had her. She was so grateful. Jane was beautiful in so many ways. Sure a little rough around the edges, but for those who get to see it, she's a big softy. Especially when it comes to Maura.

_r&i r&i r&i_

"_Ew don't look now there's Brody Clark. Vomit." Jane's body shook in disgust._

"_What do you have against Brody Clark Jane? He seems nice enough. He's very smart." Maura knew him from her AP Economics class. He was a Junior and on the school's baseball team._

"_Brody Clark had 'Pretentious' pinned to him at birth."_

"_Jane do you even know him?" _

"_Yes, and I know his type; that's good enough."_

_Maura contested, "Now, now, Jane, let us be fair."_

_The girls stopped a few feet in front of the game Brody was readying to play: The Strongest Man._

"_What does he have to do?" Maura curiously asked._

"_Take that sledgehammer, hit the pad right there, and send that little metal thingy in there up into the bell. You ring the bell, you win," Jane explained._

"_What do you win?"_

"_A prize. Usually a stuffed animal or something," Jane shrugged._

_Maura's face lit up, "Oh can I try, I want a prize!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. I _really_ want a prize." _

_Maura was adorable. So pure and genuine. _

_The girls stood to the side and watched as Brody attempted to make the bell ring. He failed._

_Maura studied the game. "It's all about proper force and weight distribution. It's science really. Perhaps if I help him correct his down stroke," Maura began to take a step toward Brody, but Jane's hand appeared on her shoulder to impede her progress._

"_Oh you think so Smartypants. Alright then, forgot Brody, you show me the science in it." Jane pushed Maura up to the game. "Hello Brody, excuse us."_

_He watched as Jane paid two dollars and Maura stood in front of the pad staring up at the bell. "Oh this I have to see," He chortled sarcastically at Maura's petite frame lifting the sledgehammer. _

_Jane's voice shot in his direction, "Hey Captain Rude, zip it. We're conducting a scientific experiment over here."_

_Maura smiled at Jane._

_Brody paid no attention to Jane's words, "You know if a pretty thing like you wants a prize…" Brody extended his arms outward confidently, offering himself up to Maura as he winked at her._

_Jane couldn't keep quiet, "Oh brother." She rolled her eyes at his cockiness._

_Maura remained polite, "I'd prefer the prize be in the more traditional form of a stuffed animal _or something._" _

_Brody didn't back down, "Well that certainly sounds second rate, but no problem boo I got you. I can win one for you." He winked at Maura._

Ew. _"Actually we just watched you prove that you can't," Jane said snidely. _

_Maura took her swing and only managed to get halfway to the top herself, "Hmm that should have worked. I don't understand." Maura brought the sledgehammer down to her side, "Now I don't get a prize," she sighed._

_Jane took out two more dollars and paid the vendor for another try. She walked over to Maura and took the sledgehammer from her._

"_Ohh Rizzoli is going to show us how it's done," Brody quipped. _

_He and Jane didn't exactly run in the same social circles, but they were both involved heavily in school athletics and often saw each other on the practice fields or in the gym. _

"_I'm going to show you _exactly_ how it's done." She lifted the sledgehammer up and back, bringing it down with all her force. The sound of the bell was almost instantaneous. _

"_Winner!" the vendor shouted out._

_Maura jumped with delight, "Good job Jane!"_

_Jane looked at Maura and smiled. She placed the large hammer down and glanced over at Brody, ensconced in satisfaction. _

_Sure enough, the vendor handed Jane a stuffed monkey._

"_Oh Jane you got a prize!"_

"_Nah, _**you**_ got a prize. I only played to get it for you." Jane handed the monkey to Maura._

_Maura's face lit up. She secured her arm in Jane's, "Thank you!"_

"_Anytime." _

_Jane started to lead them away and as they passed by Brody Jane couldn't help the proud look on her face, "You should name him Brody."_

_r&i r&i r&i_

Maura smiled as she spotted the monkey lying on the other side of Jane on the grass.

Jane looked over at Maura, "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're staring Maura. Watch the fireworks."

Silence again fell over them as they watched the colors dance in the sky.

A couple seconds later Maura felt Jane's hand brush up against hers on the grass between them. _Was that an accident._ It was still there. She didn't pull away. Moments later Jane hooked her pinky around Maura's.

Jane felt her own breath slightly falter. She'd been holding Maura's hand all day. They had done it many times before, but right here in this moment, the sensation of her hand touching Maura's was giving her a different kind of feeling.

Jane finally took Maura's hand fully in hers. Maura didn't pull away. _Maybe she didn't know she was supposed too?_ They watched the rest of the fireworks like that, in comfortable silence, both rather enjoying the moment.

When the fireworks concluded Maura was the first to speak, "I had a lot of fun today Jane."

"I'm really glad Maura. What was your favorite part?" she asked, honestly curious to know.

"My prize of course!"

Jane laughed. "You're easily pleased Maura Isles."

She smiled fondly at Jane, "Actually, maybe this..."

The girls were still lying back on the tiny grassy hill holding hands looking up into the sky.

"I had a lot of fun with you today too." Jane turned her head and smiled at Maura. "Thanks for taking the risk with me." Jane applied gentle pressure around Maura's hand with her own.

r&i r&i r&i

No traffic made it a quick drive home. Maura pulled her car up slowly in front of Jane's house, "Still on for Monday?"

Maura nodded, "Yes. It's just a day trip tomorrow. We leave in the morning and should be back in the late evening." She put her car in park. "I wouldn't leave you stranded Jane." She smiled.

Silence again. Jane was nervous.

"Maura…"

"Jane."

"I want to kiss you." To her surprise the words came out of Jane's mouth fairly easily. _Well that was direct._

Direct or not it didn't seem to faze Maura, "That would be okay."

Jane unfastened her seatbelt and turned her body more fully towards Maura, "Are we experimenting Jane?" she asked searchingly.

"I don't think so." Jane looked Maura in the eyes and glanced down at her lips.

Before Maura could respond Jane had leaned forward and placed her lips softly up against Maura's. It was brief, but when Jane pulled away the sensation definitely lingered on her lips.

"That was nice," Maura smiled.

"Good luck on your interview tomorrow. I know you'll blow them away. I want to hear all about it on Monday." Jane couldn't help it, she leaned in one more time for another chance to feel Maura's lips on hers. "Night."

"Goodnight Jane."

She exited Maura's car and trotted up the front path of her house. She couldn't help the stupid grin on her face. She had been bold with her feelings, and it had paid off. She had only ever kissed two other people before, and neither gave her the feeling she pleasantly experienced when her lips were against Maura's. No one ever left such a lasting impression on Jane like Maura had.

* * *

**January**

"Does it matter right now Maura? It's freezing out here. Move." Jane pushed past Maura into her foray. "Heat, need heat." She was definitely thankful to be inside.

Maura shut the door and turned to face her friend, "So you just felt like taking an early morning stroll to the other side of town, or…?" Maura was being slightly sarcastic and slightly condescending.

"Hey! First, you've officially been hanging out with me too much," Jane smiled. "Second, no Ms. Smartypants I wasn't out taking a morning stroll." Jane dropped her guard and said sincerely, "I went and got breakfast for you before school. Got your favorites. Thought if I got here a little earlier than normal we'd have extra time_. To eat."_ Jane held up the D'Angelos bag and TeaTree beverage cup for Maura to see.

"D'Angelos, oh Jane I love their egg white omelets."

"Yes Maura, I know," Jane couldn't help but laugh. "I got you your morning tea too." She handed the to-go cup to her friend.

"How fortuitous Jane; I had just been in the kitchen and had been remise to find I had run out."

Jane slid her knit hat off her head, yanking at her scarf on the way down to unbuttoning her coat. She gasped, "You were remised!? Well it's lucky I showed up then, huh?" She smiled as she removed her coat.

"Very lucky." Maura returned and took an appreciative sip. "Delicious. Thank you Jane. No one has ever brought me breakfast before. Are you going to eat with me? Oh please tell me you got yourself something as well. Their scones are delectable.

Jane peeled the bag open and lifted a pastry from it. "I'm happy to hear that." Jane revealed her breakfast choice, "Chocolate chip scone. Looked like the least fru-fru, organic, sprouty, fruity –thing on the menu."

Maura was smiling at Jane's explanation. "Plus anything with chocolate chips in it is alright in my book."

Maura was constantly amused by Jane, "You know Jane it wouldn't hurt you to eat a little better."

"Hey I just took two buses and trekked nine city blocks through the snow to eat breakfast with you. No lecture on content Dr. Isles."

"I'm not a doctor _yet_ Jane." Maura smiled as the girls walked toward the kitchen to eat.

"But one day," Jane supported and smiled back. "And then I'm _really_ never going to get you to stop trying to make me healthier." She nudged Maura lightheartedly.

"Well I care about you Jane; you're my best friend. I should help look out for your overall well-being."

"Have you ever had a best friend?"

"No," Maura stated flatly.

"You'd tell me if you were a cyborg right?"

"No, I don't think that I would."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle, "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

**February**

It was Friday morning and Gregory had just picked up Jane from her house and brought her to Maura's so that she could drive them both to school. Gregory had been the Isles' driver for a long while, and he and Jane had been spending quite a bit of time together on their drives too. Jane had that ability though to build an immediate rapport with someone. Maura was envious of that.

Jane let herself in the front door and saw Maura descending the stairs in front of her, "Jane close the door you're letting the cold in."

Jane stomped her feet on the mat just inside the door and huffed, "Can I get in the door first? Jeez Maura." Jane shut the door and turned back around to face Maura. "Wow, you look nice."

She stopped a few feet in front of Jane, "I wear this every day Jane."

Jane stayed braved, "Well _today_ you look especially nice." She smiled.

Maura finally gave in, "Well I did switch shampoo this morning."

A chuckled escaped Jane, "Ah yes. That must be it."

"You're early today."

"Well I brought breakfast. Thought we'd eat before school."

"I'm not overly hungry this morning but perhaps I could nibble on something light."

Jane had removed her coat and hung it on the coat rack before turning back around to face Maura, "I have a puzzle for you too."

_That got her._

"I love puzzles!" Maura exclaimed.

"Come on." Jane grabbed her hand and led them to the kitchen.

They started eating breakfast, well rather Jane did. Maura was enthralled in her puzzle.

"Got it!" Maura placed her pencil down on the paper. "_Will you be my Valentine_"

"Uh, wow, Maura that's so, out of the blue." Jane pretended to be shocked although in actuality it had been planned.

Maura hadn't caught on yet. "What?"

"Maura what is today?"

"Friday." She took a brief pause, "Friday the fourteenth." Maura had a realization, "Oh it's February fourteenth. It's Saint Valentine's Day."

Jane was glad things were clicking into place.

"And you made this puzzle for me didn't you Jane?"

"Yes I did," she beamed adoringly.

Maura picked the pencil back up and wrote something down on the paper and slid it across the table to Jane. Jane looked down at the paper and under the puzzle solution Maura had written _Yes, I will be your Valentine _with a tiny heart.

_Again with the girlie stuff._

However this time Jane didn't seem to overly mind. Jane looked up at Maura who lifted a fork to her mouth, a strawberry attached to the end. She winked at Jane as her teeth bit into the berry pulling it off the fork.

r&i r&i r&i

A chilly Valentine's night had fallen over the Boston skyline that Jane and Maura were currently strolling in front of, their skates draped over their shoulders for shenanigans later.

"Wait, so this _is_ a date?" Maura continued to walk arm in arm with Jane.

"Well, I was kinda hoping, ya." Jane led them to a bench and sat. "I know we really haven't talked about that night we kissed, but I'm pretty sure what I felt kissing you is how I'm supposed to feel about kissing boys." Jane looked at Maura. Her hazel eyes comforting, but also unsure how to diagnosis her own feelings on the situation.

Jane was her best friend. Yet Maura couldn't deny she had started to notice a physical attraction to Jane that seemed to cause her to experience, what Jane referred to once as _butterflies in your stomach_, when Maura had described the feeling to her. Not telling Jane of course the person inducing the symptoms was her. _No lie, just an omission. _

Maura looked at Jane admiringly and put her hand on her friends' thigh, "I'd like that. If this were a date I mean."

_And there was the Maura smile_. Jane placed her hand over Maura's resting on her thigh. She beamed. "Well then this date isn't over yet. I've got plans for you Ms. Isles." Jane stood up and turned to Maura and held her hand out, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Maura reached for Jane's hand and rose to her feet.

Jane tugged on the lapels of Maura's pea coat, "You know, you're very cute." Jane blushed slightly but it was dark enough, and Maura really couldn't notice under the layers anyway.

"I find you to be quite the attractive specimen as well." It was honest.

Jane furrowed her brow. "Uh thanks."

Maura quickly tried to pay Jane another compliment, "I mean you look good. I notice you."

Jane softened under Maura's sincerity, "Jane?"

"Maura"

"I want to kiss you."

"Déjà vu." Jane smiled and repeated Maura's words back to her, "That would be okay. Are we experimenting Dr. Isles?" Before the smirk appeared on her face, Maura leaned up into her and let her lips crash against Jane's.

Maura tasted like lip balm, just like the first time she had kissed her. And her lips were so soft. _How did she do that? _

Maura was having an equally pleasing experience on her side. She gently let her lips glide over Jane's; _this felt amazing_. The butterflies were back.

The girls came apart and Jane pressed her lips flat together then out again before asking, "So what are your preliminary findings doctor?"

"It's going to require further study," she said teasingly. Maura bent down and picked up her skates and began to walk away.

She turned and looked back at Jane over her shoulder, "You coming?"

_Oh she's good._

Jane was starting to realize she would follow Maura anywhere.

* * *

**April**

"Jane!"

Maura came quickly down the hallway toward Jane standing at her locker. "Guess what?"

Maura was excited which in turn perked Jane up a little. It was only seven-thirty AM after all. "Wow, someone's excited. What's up?"

"Mother called from Greece this morning and wants me to join her during Spring Break next week!" The happiness in her eyes was plentiful.

Maura had led on the past few months how much she missed her mom. We were only four months into the New Year, and Jane knew for a fact that Mrs. Isles hadn't been home since before Valentine's Day. Jane was excited for Maura's enthusiasm over the trip, even though she was a little heartbroken that they wouldn't be able to spend their week off together.

"Aw Maura, that's fantastic, really." She smiled brightly at her friend who was beaming back with equal force.

"There's more Jane."

"More. What's better than Greece for Spring Break!?" Jane choked out a laugh.

"_You_ joining me in Greece for Spring Break." Maura jumped up and down in the hallway enthusiastically at the prospect of Jane joining her.

Jane grasped at her to try to calm her down, "Stop it, stop it, stop it." She grabbed a hold of Maura who settled down but still had a smile plastered to her face. "Are you messing with me?" Jane tilted her head and gave Maura a stare.

"I can assure you I am not _messing_ with you Jane. My mother wanted me to invite you so she can get to know you. And of course now she has to work part of the time and wants me to have a friend to keep me company. And I'd be delighted to spend my break with you! I think you'd really love Greece Jane. The beaches are beautiful."

"You know what will be beautiful? …You in a bikini on those beaches." Jane winked at Maura.

"Are you flirting with me Jane?" Maura winked back at her.

r&i

Since Valentine's Day the girls' relationship had moved to a different phase. They were still best friends and spent all their free time together like before. However now they would try to sneak a more intimate moment or two whenever they were together: hand holding in the car on the way to school, a stolen kiss after lunch in the bathroom.

r&i

"So will you come with me Jane?" Maura asked hopeful.

"Hell ya. Try to stop me!"

"What about your mother?"

"That might stop me..."

r&i r&i r&i

"Oh Jane come here, you have to see this view… it's stunning." Maura was looking in awe out the window of the private plane she and Jane were flying on to meet her mother in Athens for Spring Break.

"My current view is pretty stunning too." Jane was looking at Maura and waited for the words to register with her.

Maura looked back over her shoulder at Jane, "You better be careful; you're becoming awfully romantic and girlie Jane."

Jane got up to cross the plane and sit next to Maura on the couch. "I know! I blame you." Jane placed her chest flush up against Maura's back and rested her chin on Maura's shoulder as she looked out the window. "Wow, that really is pretty." Jane and Maura were looking down at crystal blue waters that spanned for miles. "Look at that water color."

Jane leaned back off Maura and sat on the couch next to her, "I can't believe in like two hours I will be laying on a beach in Greece. This is not my life."

Maura turned around and sat down next to Jane. "That is the point isn't it? That's how my father convinced your mother to let you come." She slipped her arm through Jane's and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Travel is important for a young person. It gives you the chance to experience different cultures and ways of life around the world you wouldn't otherwise get to encounter. And Greece is a beautiful country rich in culture Jane. Your mother wanted me to help teach you, nothing like a hands-on field trip, right?"

Jane chuckled, "Ha, ha, right. Here's to my education…"

* * *

A/N: Sooo, tell me what you think. I do have Year Three written but want to wait till I have a better view of Year Four before y'all get to see it, but I'll post soon, promise. If y'all even like this story idea…


	3. Year Three

_**Jane & Maura:**__ the Wonder Years._

A/N: Thanks for those who have left reviews; I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. I know some have asked, but we won't see every aspect of their relationship; but I'm trying to give a well-rounded account of them taking the relationship from friends to more. Thank you to my beta, hollyfan4eva, for helping make sense of the babble. This chapter was inspired by Hunter Hayes, If I Told You To. Lyrics are used.

Got a little carried away with length here, tis long… ;)

* * *

**Year Three**

**July**

"Maura relax; we are not going to get caught." Jane inserted the key into the door as Maura stood anxiously behind her.

"Even if we don't get caught Jane, it is still breaking and entering."

Jane turned the lock and let the door swing open, "Viola. Not breaking and entering when you have the key," she winked and tugged Maura inside.

"Do I even want to know how you obtained a key to the school's Aquatic Center in the middle of the summer?" Maura looked at Jane suspiciously.

"You needn't worry about the details; just come on…" Jane and Maura walked through the locker rooms and approached the pool.

Maura was giddy at the scene before her. "Jane what did you do!?"

"Nothing…" Jane smiled at her as she took Maura's hand and led her to the edge of the pool.

"You recreated Greece for our anniversary, didn't you?" She raised their still linked hands to her chest, "I can't believe you did this."

_r&i r&i r&i_

"_This is absolutely breathtaking Jane." Maura's eyes looked around the secret cove Jane had found tucked back behind a rock formation. _

_Total seclusion._

"_When and how did you ever did you find this place?"_

"_Yesterday. I wanted to go for a swim so I took the boat out a few hundred yards and just starting swimming. Stumbled across it."_

_Jane had paddled the tiny fishing boat carrying them as close as she could to the tiny beach, "Alright, out ya go." _

_Jane jumped out of the boat first making a small splash in the shallow water as it settled around her thighs. She held the boat steady for Maura as she turned her body to the side, placing her legs daintily over the boat's edge, and gliding gently in to the water._

"_Really?"_

"_Do you know who this bikini is by Jane? I have to be careful."_

_Jane smiled, "Mhmm." She took Maura's hand as they walked toward the beach, "When I found this place I just knew I had to show ya Maura."_

"_Well I am glad you did. It certainly is awe-inspiring in its magnificence."_

"_Good word...," Jane chuckled._

"_Jane I never saw you as the type to stop and appreciate such picturesque beauty in this medium."_

_Jane glanced at Maura. "I have no idea what that means," she grinned. "Alls I know is next to you, this is Mother Nature at her finest."_

_The compliment wasn't lost on Maura. "I like seeing this side of you Jane."_

_The girls had reached the beach, and Maura turned into Jane and draped her arms around her neck, "You're very sweet to me." She smiled fondly at her._

"_You make it too easy." Jane placed her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her closer. "I'm glad we got to spend our Spring Break together after all. I was gonna miss ya a bit."_

"_Just a bit!?" Maura acted offended._

"_Don't we think highly of ourselves Ms. Isles." Jane laughed, "Alright fine, I would have missed you _a lot_. Well… I would have missed _this_," Jane leaned in and let her lips ghost over Maura's before placing them longingly on hers._

_She felt Maura tighten her arms around her neck. Maura was pulling her in, both literally and figuratively. Jane let her arms wrap all the way around Maura's thin naked waist. She could feel the bare skin of their stomachs touching together. Sure they had held each other similarly the past few months while exploring this side of their relationship but never so minimally dressed, and the new sensation of their skin on each other for the first time was a clarifying moment for Jane. She liked kissing Maura. She liked the way their lips seemed to fit together. And she especially enjoyed the feeling of Maura wrapped around her. _

_After getting lost in the sensation for a moment the kiss stopped and Jane looked into Maura's smitten hazel eyes, "Maura I have a question for you."_

"_Hopefully I can provide an answer for you, Jane."_

"_Maura, would you like to be my girlfriend? Like officially."_

_Maura lit up, "Really?"_

"_Really. I like spending time with you. You make life more interesting." Jane let a devilish smile sneak across her face, "And, I really like kissing you." She winked._

_Maura let out a giggle, "I like kissing you too Jane."_

_Maura initiated the second kiss. She effortlessly glided her lips over Jane's and even raised the stakes by letting her tongue momentarily poke through. Jane let her hands traverse their way up Maura's back enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under her fingertips. She stopped at Maura's shoulder blades and pulled her impossibly closer. _

_After a few seconds the girls breathlessly parted. Jane smiled, "Uh so can I take that as a yes then?"_

_Maura pretended for a moment to ponder her answer._

"_Maura!" _

_She smiled. She enjoyed teasing Jane when she could, "I would love to be your girlfriend Jane."_

_Jane felt the tenseness in her body float away at Maura's answer and leaned in to give her a confirming kiss. "Alright now that that is settled come on, there's more to see girlfriend of mine." She pecked her on the cheek and released Maura from her clutches and took her hand as she led them further down the beach to explore together._

_r&i r&i r&i_

Maura looked around the pool at her recreated private escape. Jane had an inflatable raft in the pool with two oars attached to it, just big enough to squeeze the two of them in. On the other side of the pool Jane had set up giant white sheets draped off of PVC pipes and blown up pictures she had taken of the cove that day they spent the afternoon there together. With the pictures serving as their background, there were two beach chairs and a blue cooler sitting between them. Two fake palm trees were also spaced equally on each side of the chairs.

"Do you like it?" Jane looked at Maura hopeful.

"Jane it's perfect. You're amazing. All this for our three month anniversary." She leaned against her. "You're very romantic when you want to be Jane Rizzoli." Maura gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So that is why you told me today to wear the bikini I did in Greece. Sneaky, sneaky."

"That, and plus I _really_ like you in that bikini." Jane was cute when she was embarrassed. "You're beautiful Maura, and I'm so lucky to have been able to call you my girlfriend the past three months."

Maura turned herself into Jane, "I'm honored to be referred to as such." She kissed her girlfriend thoughtfully.

Jane stepped back and offered her hand to Maura, "My lady, will you join me on my private island?"

Maura grinned and placed her hand in Jane's, "I would like that very much."

Jane led them over to the side of the pool and held the tiny, plastic, blow up boat steady for Maura to get in. Yes, they could have just walked around the pool to the other side, but where was the romance in that. Jane had wanted to create a memory for Maura, one that showed just how much she meant to her.

Jane lowered herself into the boat, took the small oars, and began to row them across the pool in the direction of their private escape.

* * *

**November**

Jane felt a tad uncomfortable. Not enough to really complain to Maura at all, but she definitely felt out of place in this world. Jane had tagged along with Maura to an awards banquet the school district was hosting. Maura, being the brainiest brain of them all, was one of the students being honored. So although uncomfortable, Jane was trying to be supportive of Maura.

Starting to blossom now in her own right, Jane was looking quite like a piece of visual art work herself tonight. Maura had done her up in heels and a dress and even managed to tame Jane's wild curls and apply a hint of color to her face. She at least _looked_ the part. Jane recalled how excited Maura had been at the opportunity to dress her up. She was always on her about style. Jane for her part didn't care. If she wasn't in her uniform she was in jeans and a tee. She gave as much time to her hair in the mornings, as Maura probably did about what the Sox are going to do about their slow open to the season. But at seventeen years old Jane was starting to grow into herself and frankly the fact that a group of boys nearby kept looking over at the two of them also made her uneasy.

"Those guys are staring at you," Jane nudged Maura's shoulder.

"How do you know they aren't staring at _you_. If I may say Jane I've done a fantastic job, you look stunning." She remarked proudly.

"Humble," Jane responded sarcastically. "I think _I_ might have also had something to do with the way I look."

"An artist is only as good as the canvas given to work with."

Jane smiled tenderly at Maura, "Oh you got that out of a book. You look pretty tonight Maura."

She radiated at Jane's authenticity, "Thank you Jane."

For most of the evening Jane had hung back. It was interesting to see Maura in a setting more conducive to her academic mind. All the kids here were smart like her, talking Google about theories and formulas and whatnot. They all had their futures planned: doctors, lawyers, scientists. _I bet these kids could do my math homework in ten minutes._ Jane saw a more confident Maura Isles in this setting. She held conversations with her peers more easily, no one constantly interrupting to ask her to explain or define a word for her.

"Jane," her name startled her out of her quiet thought. Maura's voice came through, "I want you to meet Garrett Fairfield."

Jane stepped up next to Maura and smiled, "Hey."

Garrett was eighteen and attended a private all boys school somewhere on the other side of Beacon Hill. He and Maura had met when she was a freshman at some Academic Decathlon summer training camp. _I know, sounds fun right. _To Garrett's credit he definitely had the _cute and charming_ thing going for him.

"Nice to meet you Jane," he smiled politely.

"Jane Garrett just told me he was accepted into the US Presidential Scholars Program!" Maura said in awe of the accomplishment. It _is_ quite prestigious. "Isn't that amazing!?"

Jane had no clue what that meant, but it seemed to impress Maura. "Congratulations Garrett." She was polite anyway.

"Thank you. You'll get your shot next year Maura. I know it."

She smiled, "Do you have the data to back that up?" Maura then winked at him.

Jane had never seen Maura flirt like this with someone before. Well other than herself. And frankly, she didn't care for it. Lucky for her a man's voice filled the ballroom and instructed the teens to take their seats.

"So this is your world?" Jane whispered to Maura as they walked to their table for dinner. "Genius kids, dressed up in business attire, eating fancy dinner, and talking about how they are going to change the world."

Maura was silent.

Then,"What is your point please. Are you upset with me Jane, or just mad at me for who my friends are?"

"I'm just saying try as you might, this ain't me."

Maura didn't understand what had just happened. What had Jane just meant. Unfortunately she didn't have time to find out as the ceremony was now underway.

The car ride home after the banquet had been silent up till this point. With the exceptions of some pleasantries at dinner the girls hadn't spoken since their "fight."

"Jane, are we in a lover's quarrel?" Maura took her eyes off the road momentarily to look at Jane sitting in her passenger's seat.

"A lover's quarrel, really Maura?" While she often poked fun at Maura for her literal nature or the way words came out of her mouth, she secretly loved it. Jane was attracted to Maura's intellect. Jane was hard to throw off, hard to surprise, but Maura and the way she spoke, the way her mind worked, it all had Jane very much enraptured in curiosity for one Maura Isles.

"Jane I don't understand what happened. Please, we were talking to Garrett, and we're fine, and then you go off about the kids, food, my world… What is going on?"

"Maura I may put on the uniform and go to the fancy school, but it doesn't mean I belong there." She focused on the road as Jane tried to explain. "We only met because I can whack a ball and am good in the water. My parents could never afford to send me there. My dad's a plumber. I'm also not a genius I'm barely maintaining my B-average for scholarship." Jane paused briefly to bring her knees up to her chest and remove her heels. As they hit the floor mat Jane let out a relieved, "Oh yessss." She continued, "I just, I just don't belong in that world Maura."

"You belong in _my_ world Jane; that's enough."

"I don't want to hold you back is all. You deserve the best."

Maura pulled the car to a stop in front of Jane's house and killed the engine, "Jane," she turned toward her and took her hand over the center console, "You in no way hold me back; if anything it's the opposite. You enhance me."

Trying not to be too disrespectful to Maura's feelings, but a little disbelieving herself, Jane whispered, "I enhance you? I don't know Maura I may need to see the data on that one, cause you're pretty fantastic on your own."

"Jane you've taught me so much about friendship and connections. Social interactions and relationships."

"Do those social interactions and relationships extend to Garrett?" Jane almost was accusing.

"What? No. Of course not Jane."

"You two seemed awfully comfortable together. And he was totally flirting with you all night Maura."

"We had a very nice summer together, and he is a brilliant young man. But if you think for a second that I would carry on with someone else while dating you, you don't know me very well Jane Rizzoli," Maura said in a huff. "And truthfully I'm a little irritated at you for insinuating it. You may go now."

Jane tried to speak, but Maura cut her off, "Goodnight Jane. I'll see you tomorrow at school," she said coldly.

Was Maura making Jane take the bus to school as punishment, the teen-equivalent to _sleeping on the couch_? Jane thought so. Message received.

* * *

**January**

_**For my mom.**_

A knock came on Jane's bedroom door as Angela's voice came through the closed door, "Jane?"

"Not now Ma," Jane's voice was muffled.

The door opened anyway, "Jane…" Angela saw her daughter lying on her bed, flat on her back, with a pillow over her face. "Sweetheart are you okay? I'm worried about you."

Angela sat on the edge of Jane's bed and rubbed her shin, "Come on, talk to me. Is this about Maura?"

Jane pulled the pillow away from her face, "What makes you assume it'd be about Maura?" Jane propped herself up on her elbows, making eye contact with her mother.

"Call it _Mother's Intuition_."

Jane rolled her eyes and fell back down against her mattress and put the pillow over her face again. Angela reached up and tore the pillow out of Jane's hand and chucked it across the room.

"Hey!"

"Talk."

"I don't know what to say Ma." Jane sat up and looked down at her hands, silent for a moment.

Angela took the lead to help her daughter, "Okay so you and Maura are in a fight?" she guessed. "I haven't seen her over the past month or so, and her name has mysteriously disappeared from your vocabulary."

Jane looked up at her mother to confirm that Maura was in fact the reason for her surly mood since the Winter semester ended mid-December. "She has been in Europe with her parents since school ended."

"And you miss her?"

"Well ya, she's my best friend. I don't feel right when I don't get to talk to her." Jane was nervous and twisting her blanket in her fingers.

"She's coming back Janie, no need to be so upset. The separation is only temporary."

_Maybe._

Jane went on, "I'm not upset she's gone… well I am, but we had a fight the day she left, and I think she's mad at me. She hasn't called once Ma."

Angela saw the hurt in her daughter's eyes. "Want to tell me what the fight was about?"

Jane was silent for several seconds, "I'm scared to Ma."

"Scared? You never get scared Janie. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Jane's eyes left her mother's for a moment, looking down to gather her courage, "Ma if I tell you something will you promise to love me still?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli of course I will. You are my daughter, and I love you no matter what. Now tell me, because you're starting to really worry me."

Jane fell back onto the bed again as the words flew out of her mouth, "Maura and I are dating Ma."

Silence.

"And she's mad at you for that?"

Jane picked her head up and looked at her mother, "What? No!"

"Then I'm still waiting for an explanation."

"Did you not hear me Ma?"

Angela nodded her head, "I did. You're dating Maura."

Jane didn't know what she was expecting really, but whatever it was it wasn't this, "And?!"

"And what?... Uhh, wear a condom."

Jane's mouth dropped open.

"Oh wait, that's advice for your brothers." Angela smiled at Jane. "I actually don't know what to tell _you_ to do," she laughed.

"Ma! This isn't funny."

Angela gently touched her daughter's leg, "Okay, I'm sorry. Please…" She gave an opening for Jane to continue.

"I just told you I'm dating a girl. And I'm a girl Ma"

"Thank you Jane, I remember the doctor saying so when you were born."

"Ma!"

"Sorry. Okay, so are you telling me you're gay Jane? It's okay sweetheart, don't be afraid to speak your mind. We'll figure it out."

Jane sat back up facing her mother, "I don't know if I'm gay Ma." Her eyes fell off Angela's and fell down into her own lap.

"May I ask how long you and Maura have been dating?"

Jane felt guilty for a moment, "Uh… Spring Break last year."

"Jane Rizzoli! You have been keeping it a secret for almost a year?!"

Jane jumped right back, "I was scared Ma! Everything that I started to feel was new and confusing and I didn't want you to get mad at me."

Angela placed her hand over her seventeen year old daughter's, "Why would you think I'd get mad at you Jane?"

"I don't know. My whole life has been church, and you talking about my wedding and boys." Jane sighed. "It was suppose to be a boy I thought."

"Boy or girl, Jane, I want you to be with someone you love and who loves you back. I want you to fall in love and be happy. I don't care what gender that person is."

Jane squeezed her mother's hand in return, "Really?"

"Really. Maura is a lovely girl Jane," she smiled approvingly.

"She's my best friend." She paused briefly, "Ma I feel things when I'm with her. When I hold her hand and when I kiss her…"

"Whoa, not sure I want to know about the kissing," Angela said light-heartedly.

"Ma"

"Are these feelings pleasant ones?"

"Ya," Jane shrugged.

"And when you kiss her?"

Jane was looking down again, but her face gave her away to her mother, "It tingles. In a good way." She let a small smile creep out.

Jane couldn't see the grin that appeared across Angela's face at her daughter's description.

"You know Casey Jones kissed me last summer at Maura's birthday party…"

Angela interrupted, "I bet that went over well!"

"It is kinda where this all began." She hadn't gotten to the reason for the fight yet but continued to share with her mother. "When he kissed me Ma it felt nothing like it does when Maura kisses me."

"Attraction and chemistry is important in a relationship Jane. And sometimes we can't always help who we are attracted to."

"But that's why I'm confused, cause I still find some guys attractive."

"Do you want to do with them what you do with Maura? . . . And again don't tell me what that is yet; you're still my baby!"

"Ma, we haven't had sex yet! I don't even know how that would work."

Mother and daughter both released the serious moment with a dual laugh of amusement.

"I don't know what I want Ma. I know I have never met anyone like Maura."

"So what is this fight about then?"

"Our relationship and the secrecy."

"So no one at school knows about you two? Not even any friends?"

Jane shook her head, "No one."

"That is quite a big secret to keep from everyone."

"I know. I just wasn't ready. I didn't know what was going to happen with us. We're so different Ma. It doesn't make any sense."

"It never does sweetie. But from what I've seen Jane you two seem to balance each other nicely. I've seen you help Maura come out of her shell socially since spending so much time with you, and no doubt her being around has a major impact on your happiness and overall attitude."

"Gee thanks Ma."

"Let me guess, she wants to be more open, and you don't?" To most it would seem like a guess, but Angela knew her daughter.

"How…"

"You never did like to draw unnecessary attention to yourself Jane."

"It's not that I don't; I just don't want to hear it from everyone. Kids are mean Ma."

"So are adults Jane. You'll find the world is populated with some not very nice people. You just hold your head high and be proud of the amazing human being you are."

"Sometimes I wish it were that easy Ma." Jane leaned in and let her mother wrap her in a hug.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too Ma."

"And if you're dating someone young lady, you need to bring them home to meet your parents."

Jane quickly wiped the tear from her cheek as she sat back up, "You've known her for two years Ma."

"Not in this capacity!"

Jane let her eyes roll again, "Oh brother."

"Do not roll your eyes at me missy. And you better believe the same _rules_ apply to you and Maura's relationship as they would if you were dating a boy. Understand young lady?" Angela was playfully stern.

"Eww. Ya Ma. Got it."

"So when does your girlfriend come back?"

Jane's eyes shot to her mother in surprise at her choice of words.

Angela looked back at her nonchalantly, "What?"

"That was weird."

"I'd think you better get used to it Jane." Angela winked at her daughter.

"She comes home Friday," Jane answered.

"School started two weeks ago though; isn't she going to be behind?"

Jane chuckled, "Please, Maura practically completed the first two months of this semester before she even left. And she's almost done with her freshman year of college."

"She's a smart one that girl. A doctor in the family be'd nice."

"Ma we're seventeen."

"Okay, okay… So how you gonna make things better?"

"I don't know. Have any suggestions? I can use all the help I can get."

Angela stood up off Jane's bed, picked up the pillow, and tossed it back at her daughter, "Be honest Jane. Honesty is the key. She smiled at her daughter before exiting, closing the door behind her again.

Jane felt a little better after talking with her mother, she at least told her mother about herself and Maura's real relationship. _Whatever state that currently exists in. _Jane fell back against her bed and put the pillow back over her face and sighed.

r&i r&i r&i

It was Friday, and much to Jane's dismay, no Maura in school all day. No sooner did the final bell ring, was she already sprinting off campus in the direction of Maura's house. Since telling Angela about her and Maura's relationship a few days earlier, Jane had done a lot of thinking. She also took her mother's advice to heart. She _wanted_ to be honest with Maura about what she was feeling and the fact that she was scared but that she couldn't ignore the way she felt about her. It was scary, but wonderful.

Maura was her best friend. She brought out a side of Jane no one else got to see: the more sensitive, romantic Jane. Underneath the tough sport-playing tomboy exterior lay a very protective, very doting Jane. And the person she gave that privilege too: Ms. Maura Isles.

They'd had a choppy few months. Not that they fought a lot, if ever really, but there was an underlying tension mounting since Maura's birthday party in August when Jane's new friend Casey Jones had made a move on her, kissing her, and having the unfortunate timing of the birthday girl herself walking in and seeing her girlfriend kissing someone else. In Casey's defense, he had no idea Jane was dating Maura. It had been four months since Jane asked Maura to be her girlfriend in Greece, and yet no one knew that they were in a relationship. And there is where their troubles began.

At first, Maura either didn't care or didn't notice that no one knew they were together, or that they were only together romantically in secret. But when she did bring it up on one occasion Jane had dismissed it as being more fun, exciting, -special sneaking around. It made sense to Maura at the time. This was all new to her as well. Relationships, of any nature, had always been a struggle for her to understand. With her mother traveling a lot and her father being a professor it didn't leave a lot of interaction time with their daughter. She spent most of her time alone, finding herself in academics, and excelling greatly. But Jane has helped her so much. She has helped her take a chance or two, have some fun, be able to connect with someone. And for the first time in her life have someone want her in a more intimate way, all of her quirks included. But it doesn't bode well for any relationship, secret or not, to walk in on your significant other lip locked with someone else.

_Strike one Jane._

Then there'd been the whole award dinner-Garrett thing. _Strike two_ . And then the icing on the cake; the last day of winter semester when the last words Maura had said to her before driving away were, "Well maybe we _should_ just go back to being friends then Jane." _Strike three._ You're out Jane.

Well, no she wasn't…, and that was the problem actually. But she needed to tell Maura that had changed. She was still scared but wanted to be honest and open. And she wanted everyone to know she had the most brilliant, beautiful girlfriend in school. Okay so she wasn't ready to announce it over the PA system, but she wouldn't hide it anymore. And if Maura had come home from Europe like she was suppose to Jane didn't want to let another silent day go by between them.

Brave and open as ever, Jane knocked on Maura's front door.

And she waited.

_Finally._ Behind the opening door appeared Maura looking completely relaxed and beautifully natural by the way in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Jane's face lit up at the sight of her; she couldn't help it.

"How do you do that?"

Maura gave nothing away, "Do what Jane?"

Jane pulled her left hand up to chest and wiggled her fingers wildly over her heart, "I get… this tingly feeling in my chest when I see you sometimes." She was so happy to see her after a month absence.

However, Maura wasn't giving into Jane's charms just yet, "I'll have to check some of the medical books I've been starting to collect. Perhaps I can help diagnose you."

Jane pulled Maura out on to the porch, "No diagnoses needed; I know what it is Maura..." She smiled at her, even though Maura was reluctant still to give in.

Jane took both Maura's hands in hers and stared truthfully into her eyes, "Maura if you're gonna be someone's heartbreak, someone's mistake, somebody's first time or their last time, be mine." Jane's voice was honest and heartfelt.

Maura finally had to crack under Jane's sincerity and as always, her romanticism that was meant for Maura only. She smiled, "I'm listening…"

"I don't wanna steal you away or make you change the things that you believe. I just wanna drink from the words you say and be everything you need. Yeah I could be so good at loving you, but only if you want me to. I'm sorry. I don't want to go back to just being friends, do you?"

"You know I can't lie Jane." While true, Maura's current facial expression wasn't giving anything away. However, she continued, "No Jane, I do not. I like being your girlfriend, but it being so secretive makes me feel like you're ashamed of me.

Jane's eyes opened wide as she pulled Maura into her, "What, no. Maura I could never be ashamed of you. Never." She hugged her girlfriend. "I was just scared. Am still, I guess."

Maura pulled back to make eye contact with Jane but letting her keep her embrace around her, "And you don't think I'm scared too Jane? This is all new to me too. But I had hoped that we could figure it out together, and it would be okay. I have your back too, you know?" Maura smiled, "It's a two-way sidewalk."

Jane couldn't help the laugh, "Street, Maura, two-way street."

"_Street_. Got it," she nodded. "What I'm saying, Jane, is a minute with you is better than two without; so if you're coming my way then please don't stop."

Jane couldn't have felt more sure now what that tingly sensation she seemed to always get in Maura's presence was, and at hearing Maura words and seeing the softness and genuineness in her eyes, Jane took a leap of faith:

"Maura I think I'm falling in love with you." The words didn't feel awkward or forced at all. They felt natural and honest. Jane then had the girlie moment of her young seventeen year old life. "Ma says I should be searching for something _true_ and my heart tells me it must be you. I could be so good at loving you, but only if you told me to. So, I would really love to fall and see it through."

Maura couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek at the words being spoken to her. Jane made her feel so special, so important and cherished. She may not have been the best with connecting to people, but she knew what she was feeling toward Jane was unique and to be treasured. _This is what people write about_. Maura was pretty sure she understood now.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Jane."

"You think? So you're guessing?" Jane adopted a lighthearted tone.

Maura slightly taken aback, "No, no, I can think, I can consider…, I can conclude."

"Ya, no, that's guessing."

"It is not."

"Yes it is. Maura Isles guessed, Maura Isles guessed." Jane playfully mocked her.

_Uh oh, serious Maura face, too far._

"Can I please have my sweet Jane back for a moment?" Maura looked at her scoldingly.

Jane cleared her throat and twitched her body as if that somehow changed her personality, "Okay, sorry." She batted her eyelashes at Maura, "Yes, beautiful."

"Come inside Jane, we have some catching up to do." Maura leaned into Jane and kissed her longingly.

They had both forgotten how good it felt to kiss one another. The way they fit together like puzzle pieces holding each other. And after the words just exchanged, the kiss was electrified and magical. Jane held Maura tightly in her arms as she kissed her ardently.

"Your wish is my command." Jane and Maura walked into the Isles home holding hands.

* * *

**May**

_**For B.**_

"I can't believe I'm posing for the cliché parental Prom pictures." Jane took Maura's hand as she led her in front of the rose bush that Angela was currently directing them to in the Isles' backyard.

"Jane you look absolutely striking; let your mother take some pictures of us. You already took her dream away of seeing you in a Prom dress, not that you don't look _quite_ stunning in your tux. But wouldn't it be nice to have some photographic documentation of our evening?"

Jane stopped in front of the rose bush and pulled Maura in front of her, draping her arms around her waist, "Look at the two of them," Jane nodded at her mother and Mrs. Isles checking over their cameras, trying to frame shots and practically giddy at the site of their daughters going to their Junior Prom. "They're loving this." Jane caught a whiff of Maura's perfume blow across her with the breeze, "You smell good." She leaned down to Maura's exposed neck and began to kiss it lightly.

"That tickles," Maura giggled quietly.

Angela's voice rang in Jane's ears as she continued, "Excuse us young ladies, no necking in my photos."

Jane scrunched her face in disapproval as she picked her head back up, "Necking? Really Ma?"

"The sooner you cooperate and give me my pictures the sooner you can go," Angela reminded Jane.

Jane straightened up and put on a quick fake smile, "Oh yeah, ready. -Go."

Maura didn't even need to turn her head around to look at Jane, she knew. "Jane, a normal smile please. Come on, for me."

"That's low..." Jane gently tightened her arms around Maura in forfeit.

While Maura of course spoke the truth and Jane looked absolutely striking in a female tuxedo, that Constance herself had actually taken Jane out shopping to get as a surprise for Maura. The girls had agreed on colors for Prom and that Maura would of course be in a beautiful dress, but she honestly didn't know what Jane would feel comfortable in for the evening. By choice, Jane wasn't a dress kinda girl. Yet in this picture perfect moment they created together, it looked exquisite. With both of their eighteenth birthdays rapidly approaching they had both grown into their bodies and unique kinds of beauty. Jane was in black pants with a black satin strip up the side, legs cut narrow and draping over a four inch heel that she also specifically chose with Constance to really help catch Maura's eye. Her jacket was also black and cut to frame her torso tightly which gave her an overall beautiful shape, with the black satin lapels of her tux suiting her so perfectly. She had her hair slicked back in a tight bun and allowed Angela to put mascara, a hint of eyeliner, and some blush on to accent her impossibly high cheekbones. Again, an overall exquisite effect. Maura herself cleaned up gorgeously as well. She was in a strapless red dress that stopped a few inches above her knee. The red wasn't over powering, almost looking soft with Maura's skin tone and golden blonde curls that she had left loose for the evening. Maura donned her own set of heels, no doubt by some fancy designer, although, Jane had to admit they were definitely working for her. Maura was breathtaking. It's the only word that came to mind when Jane had seen her descend the stairs in the Isles' home moments earlier.

Jane appreciated all of Angela's support and acceptance the past few months in regards to Jane and Maura, who were now conducting their relationship out in the open, hiding from no one. She had seen how crushed Angela had been when Jane refused to where a dress to Prom, which in turn meant no mother-daughter dress shopping. And when Jane had sought out a more 'contemporary' opinion on clothing choices and went to Constance, Angela felt a little dejected. However, Jane did let her mother take part in helping her get ready for this evening and then agreed to let her come along when she went to pick up Maura so that she could take pictures of the two of them before they went to the dance.

Angela's hand shot up as she looked through her camera, "Okay girls, right here. Smile."

Three poses and twelve pictures later, the mother's finally relinquished their daughters to the awaiting limo and to their evening out.

r&i r&i r&i

It had been a few months at this point that the girls had started to become more open with their affection for each other. Their families both knew and had no major objections. Teammates and a few kids around school who had ever seen them together might have known, but it wasn't something scandalized. But to say that most, if not all, eyes turned to watch Jane and Maura walk across the ballroom to their seats would be a lie.

"Everyone knows my girlfriend is the most beautiful person in the room," Jane turned her head to look and smile at Maura.

"How do you know they are staring at _me_, Jane," she winked back.

"Cause they'd be crazy not to. You look beautiful tonight Maura." Jane gave Maura a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"As do you Jane."

r&i r&i r&i

Maura unlocked the front door to her house, "Do you want to come in for a little bit Jane? I'm not really ready for this night to be over yet." She reached tenderly for Jane's hand, "I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you for taking me."

"The pleasure was all mine. And I don't want this night to end just yet either. I'd love to hang out for a bit. Your parents are probably asleep by now, huh?"

"Yes. However, I'd ere on the side of caution and recommend a whisper, just in case," Maura winked.

The girls took off their heels in the foray and tip-toed up to Maura's room. It happened that her bedroom and her parents' were not only on different floors, but also at opposite ends of the large house. Maura walked into her bedroom and deposited her clutch on the dresser.

Jane walked in behind her and closed the door as she turned around and leaned against it watching Maura, "Have I told you how gorgeous you looked tonight Ms. Isles?" Jane admired her as she smiled and began to walk back toward Jane.

"Yes, but it was a while ago now. You may retake the pleasure"

"Oh, and I do." Jane lifted herself off the door and grabbed Maura tightly and kissed her fervently. They both felt it. It had been a lovely evening of dinner and dancing and Jane did it all happily, cause she saw what a good time Maura was having. They ate and talked with some of Jane's teammates, no one caring about the two of them holding onto each other devotedly. Sure they still heard about it from time to time, usually when someone wanted to get Jane riled up. And it was becoming rapid knowledge the surefire way to accomplish that was talking negatively about Maura in any way.

While Maura appreciated Jane's chivalry and protective nature, she didn't pay any mind to what some ignorant person was saying to her. She had people say things about her all the time, her whole life. She was always different. In this situation though, she did have Jane by her side.

The girls had maintained a kiss all the way to the bed and while it was equal most of the time between them, Jane felt more in the lead tonight, or so she thought. The girls were lying in the middle of the bed, Jane's jacket had been tossed somewhere in their travels. She was lying on top of Maura in her button up shirt and pants.

Jane kissed Maura lovingly before stopping to stroke her face, "I love you M." She leaned down and kissed her nose.

Maura always melted when Jane got like this. It was her _favorite _side of Jane_. _The one only she saw. "I love you too." Hazel eyes danced with affection. "Thank you for taking me to Prom. I know you hate this kind of stuff."

"No, I'm glad we went. I had a great time. I liked seeing you so happy."

"You make me happy Jane." Maura leaned up and kissed her.

The girls' kiss was quickly becoming a full blown make out session. They had been down this road before in the past few months as their intimate relationship grew, but now Jane's shirt had mysteriously been unbuttoned and quickly discarded. Jane had skillfully pulled the side zipper of Maura's dress down while still kissing her but had to release her lips to pull the small piece of fabric some famous designer called a dress, off her girlfriend's body.

_Maura wasn't wearing a bra._ She didn't need one either. Jane had never seen Maura's naked breasts before and quickly took note of the immediate sensation of arousal that shot through her body. Jane was straddled over black panties as she dropped the dress to the floor. _She was flawless._ Literally the most beautiful thing Jane had ever seen. And her face must have reflected her thoughts because Maura's face lit up in Jane's admiration of her. She didn't want Maura to feel more vulnerable than her so she undid her own bra and tossed it with Maura's dress. Jane leaned down and their breasts came softly together. Maura loved the safe feeling of having Jane watching over her, and nothing made Jane happier than to feel Maura wrapped in her arms. They continued to kiss as the minutes flew by. Their hands were avidly exploring each other's top halves. Maura liked the feeling of Jane's kisses traveling down her neck to her collarbone. She kissed her sensually all along her chest as Jane let her left hand slowly disappear down between them.

Mid-kiss Maura pulled back, "Jane wait."

Jane froze. "I'm sorry... I thought," she was slightly panicked. "I, -I didn't mean to rush you. I thought we were on the same page…"

"Jane, relax, I'm fine." She brought her hand up to stroke Jane's cheek as she hovered above her. "I'm not as fragile as you think. We _are_ on the same page. It's just, …the timing happens to be unfortunate." Jane looked at her inquiringly. "I'm menstruating, Jane."

Jane's face dropped.

Then, a laugh. Maura let out a chuckle as well.

"Guess that's one part of being with another girl I've never thought about till just now." Jane couldn't help but find the situation momentarily amusing. Disappointed as she may have been to have hit a red light, "And can't you just say 'I have my period' or something? You're always so literal."

"No, I can't. What the human body does and is capable of is a verb, not a noun. But I _am_ sorry for my body's ill-fated timing."

Jane grinned as she kissed Maura one more time, "Me too." She began to climb off her, "It's late; Ma will be waiting up for me any way. Probably should get going."

Jane handed Maura her robe hanging off her bathroom door to cover herself. Jane put her bra back on as Maura picked up her shirt from the floor and opened it for Jane to step into, "Thank you my lady." Jane spun around and began to button her shirt up. "You leave for California on Monday, right?" Jane tucked her shirt in while Maura brought her jacket to her.

"Yes, at Noon. I still can't believe I won't see you all summer. I'm going to miss you so much Jane."

Jane tugged her jacket into place and reached for Maura pulling her in, "I'm going to miss you too. A lot. But this internship is a huge opportunity for you, M. You beat out hundreds of other kids. They picked you. I mean I'll _always_ pick you, so that's the reason I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back in August."

Maura smiled into Jane's embrace, "I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"That's my girl." She squeezed her tightly.

"Jane will you come spend the night with me tomorrow? It's my last night, and I want us to spend it together." She looked up at her girlfriend of more than a year now, and with smitten eyes staring back at her Jane responded.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

A/N: Have to finish my other story first before I put up Year Four and close this volume out. Update will be out within a week. Hang tight. Leave a kind word if you're feel so inclined...


End file.
